Perdre l'autre
by Ophelia Agreste
Summary: L'esprit, en état de choc, peut jouer bien des tours aux héros de Paris...


**_Perdre l'autre_**

Sniper.

Voilà le nom du dernier akumatisé. Un véritable maître dans l'art de l'airsoft, mais ses balles font tout de même plus de mal que des répliques, puisque ce sont de véritables balles ayant pour but de tuer.

Nous nous battons depuis une bonne demie heure, mais le duo que nous formons n'ose pas s'avancer. Nous ne voulons pas courir le risque de nous faire tirer dessus. C'est trop dangereux et nous devons pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. Hors-de-question que l'un de nous se fasse toucher.

La ville entière est en ruine, détruite par les explosions. Sniper a commencé par envoyer des bombes aux quatres coins de Paris, alors que nous étions assis sur la Tour Eiffel, après notre ronde, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La journée avait été éreintante pour chacun de nous. Nous commencions à nous endormir quand nous avons commencé à entendre les explosions et les cris. Nous nous sommes immédiatement regardés avant de nous lever, sans dire un mot. Notre coordination a toujours été parfaite : dès qu'on se regarde, on sait ce que l'autre à en tête.

Nous avons vite compris que notre ennemi serait plus puissant et plus dangereux que la plupart des akumatisés affrontés par le passé. Mais revenons au combat.

Le lucky charm n'est pas d'une grande aide actuellement. Pour utiliser une bombe lacrymogène, il faut être près de la personne qu'on veut arrêter, mais nous sommes beaucoup trop loin pour tenter quoique ce soit.

Notre ennemi avance, s'agenouillant à terre, pour nous viser. Nous partons nous cacher dans des directions opposées pour le semer, et nous réussissons. Il n'a pas eu le temps de tirer. Nous sommes sains et sauf.

Il n'y a que des ruines autours de moi, rien d'autre. Sniper a tout détruit à l'aide de ses bombes destructrices. Comme dans un jeu vidéo, il n'a qu'à citer le nom d'une arme pour l'obtenir, il peut faire surgir des bombes, des armes à feu, des cordes ou tout ce qu'il lui passe par la tête.

J'entends une explosion, venant du bâtiment d'en face, il commence à s'écrouler. Mon coeur va se décrocher de mon corps tant la tension est insoutenable. Je ne tiens plus. S'il a osé toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, je le tue ! On ne peut pas vivre séparés, on ne peut plus se quitter.

Depuis que nous savons qui se cache sous le masque de l'autre, notre relation a évolué, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nino et Alya ont toujours su qu'on était fait pour être ensemble, et ils avaient amplement raison.

Mais ces derniers temps, tout s'est enchaîné, tout s'est compliqué. Les attaques d'akuma étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, principalement la nuit. Nous devions passer nos journées, avec Chloé qui tentait par tar tous les moyens de nous séparer. Puis combattre la nuit, sans jamais nous reposer.

Nous sommes exténués.

Un imprévu est arrivé : nos meilleurs amis savent tout. Alya avait déjà l'habitude de venir près des champs de batailles pour nous filmer, mais aujourd'hui, Nino et elle s'obstinent à nous aider, afin de vaincre nos ennemis. Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir, et les savoirs tous deux si vulnérables me terrifie. Cela devient une menace pour nous, héros de Paris, tant nous avons peur qu'il leur arrive malheur.

J'ai réussi à les faire évacuer un peu plus tôt, et j'espère sincèrement qu'ils ne sont pas revenus. Cet ennemi est trop fort, trop dangereux. Je ne sais même pas comment on va s'en sortir.

Je n'ai rien entendu depuis l'explosion. Je commence à paniquer, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je ressens cela.

Quelqu'un se rapproche, je perçois un bruit, une personne qui marche. Une ombre se dessine, mais impossible de dire de qui il s'agit. Est-ce la sienne, ou celle de l'akumatisé ? Alors, quelqu'un vient coller sa main contre ma bouche, pour me faire taire. Je l'entends me chuchoter de ne pas faire de bruit, d'éviter d'attirer la victime du Papillon jusqu'à nous. Je lui réponds en hochant la tête. Je me sens tellement mieux en entendant sa voix près de moi. Je regarde le lucky charm, et nous réfléchissons à un plan pour nous rapprocher sans nous faire voir.

On l'entend distinctement arriver jusqu'à nous, je tends le bras pour lui indiquer une direction et me dirige de l'autre côté. Mais l'homme armé est bien plus près de moi que je ne le pensais. A peine m'aperçoit-il qu'il me tire dessus. Par chance, l'arme qu'il avait en sa possession n'envoyait que des filets, je me retrouve donc plaquée contre le mur avec les mains attachées.

Laissant Chat Noir seul contre Sniper.

Ce dernier s'approche de moi pour me prendre mon miraculous, mais mon coéquipier arrive derrière lui. Posant une main sur son épaule, il attire brusquement l'attention de notre ennemi qui se retourne et se prend le gaz en plein dans les yeux.

Je souris, je suis rassurée. Il me sourit également avant de commencer à défaire mes lien.

Et la, tout s'arrête. Je vis tout au ralenti.

Un cri, son cri. Son regard est rivé vers moi, je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'entends l'akumatisé jubiler "Un sur deux". Je regarde son épaule, il y a un trou, et du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Je tends mes bras en voyant son corps tomber, et l'aide à tenir debout. Il finit de défaire mes liens, mais un second bruit de tir retentit. Toujours sur l'épaule. Il commence à vaciller, de plus en plus. Je prends son bâton avant de l'étendre pour éloigner Sniper, qui le reçoit en plein ventre, ce qui l'envoie loin de nous.

Chat tombe dans mes bras. Tout ce qui est autour de nous commence à s'effacer. Son costume entier devient rouge, laissant tout de même des point noirs. Il tombe à terre mais je le garde dans mes bras. Hors de question que je le lâche. Il me regarde, à demi endormi. Je commence à pleurer quand il me dit qu'il m'aime. Mon costume devient noir, je pleure, il n'a plus rien autour de nous.

Il ferme les yeux, et je cri.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et elle cria.

Elle n'était plus au même endroit, elle regarda autour d'elle, tentant de se repérer mais il faisait sombre, et les larmes rendaient sa vision floue. Ses sanglots étaient si forts qu'elle en avait des crampes au ventre. Elle ressentait une douleure immense. Pas seulement physique, mais morale aussi.

Elle sentit alors deux bras l'entourer, un contre ses épaules et un contre son ventre. Quelqu'un tentait de la calmer, et même si elle croyait reconnaître sa voix et son odeur, elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être lui : il était mort sous ses yeux. Elle releva un peu la tête et se retrouva dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle savait où elle était, mais le propriétaire de cette pièce était mort.

Elle se défit de ses bras et se retourna pour faire face à un fantôme : Adrien. Il avait les yeux aussi rouges qu'elle, il la regardait en souriant tout en pleurant. Il la prit violemment dans ses bras tout en embrassant son front. Il agissait comme si il venait de la retrouver. Mais c'était pourtant bien elle qui l'avait perdu, non ?

"Adrien, je ne comprends rien..." dit-elle tout en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Ce faisant, elle ressentit une vive douleur dans son bras gauche. Elle le regarda et découvrit deux gros pansements ainsi que des tâches de sang. "C'est moi qui ..."

"Oui" commença Adrien avec un ton grave mais émouvant tout en essuyant ses larmes. "Tu t'es faite tirer dessus, deux balles dans l'épaule. Tu est tombée à terre dès que la seconde t'a touché. Tu ne te réveillais pas, j'ai cru que... J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! La prochaine fois je t'en supplie, ne te soucis pas de moi et occupe-toi de l'akumatisé."

Marinette réalisa alors que son rêve avait été réalité, mais que son esprit s'était trompé de victime. C'est Chat Noir qui avait été fait prisonnier par les filets de Sniper, et c'est en le détachant qu'elle devenu la cible parfaite pour son ennemi. Elle sourit alors, plus qu'heureuse de savoir son petit ami sain et sauf et s'excusa de la peur qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle pouvait très bien comprendre le cauchemar qu'il avait subi, elle venait de subir le même.

Après cette tornade d'émotions, Marinette demanda à Adrien comment il s'en était sorti, et ce dernier ne préféra pas entrer dans les détails, laissant juste échapper "La force du désespoir", ce qui intrigua la jeune fille au plus haut point. Elle tenta de le faire parler, mais il préférait d'abord qu'elle purifie l'akuma.

La jeune femme demanda à Tikki de la transformer après s'être assurée que son kwami n'avait rien. La petite créature rouge et noire avait ressenti la même douleur physique que Ladybug, mais quand cette dernière s'était détransformée, tout était redevenu normal pour elle.

Adrien rendit la bombe lacrymogène à Ladybug qui put activer son pouvoir de réparation. La ville en ruine se restructura instantanément, ainsi que la blessure de l'héroïne. Elle purifia ensuite l'akuma sous les yeux admiratifs d'Adrien qui avait réussi à le capturer dans une boîte prévue à cet effet, donné par le grand gardien quelques semaines plus tôt. Ladybug redevint ensuite Marinette et se rapprocha d'Adrien.

"Alors, raconte moi, je veux savoir en quoi consiste cette force du désespoir..." demanda la jeune femme qui ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

"Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne saches pas, tu ne vas vraiment pas aimer, même moi je n'en suis pas très fier..." répondit Adrien en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

Marinette comprit qu'elle ne devait pas creuser plus, même si l'envie était tentante, elle ne voulait gêner encore plus son chaton. L'important était la réussite de la mission, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux amoureux retournèrent se coucher tout en échangeant de doux baisers. Une fois installés, ils entendirent un son provenir du téléphone d'Adrien. Une notification du Ladyblog. Alya avait dû travailler jusqu'à cette heure tardive pour être la première à commenter les exploits des héros. Son titre laissait malheureusement clairement entendre ce qu'Adrien avait entrepris quelques heures plus tôt.

"La fureur de Chat Noir : comment utilise-t-il son pouvoir destructeur quand Ladybug est blessée ?"

Marinette lut ces mots à voix haute avant de se retourner vers son partenaire, lui demandant de s'expliquer avant qu'elle n'ait à lire l'article.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, enfin si ! Te voir dans cet état m'a rendu... pire que furieux, il n'y a même pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment." Adrien regarda sa petite amie s'asseoir à côté de lui en lui prenant le bras pour le câliner, et elle lui fit signe de continuer "Comme je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, j'ai invoqué mon cataclysme et je me suis rué sur Sniper quand il avait le dos tourné. Il a eu de la chance que l'akuma se soit caché dans sa veste sinon..."

"...sinon tu aurais juste détruit sa veste pour rien" le coupa Marinette qui voyait la mine défaite de son cher partenaire. Elle lui sourit et tenta de l'apaiser "Tu ne lui aurais pas jeté ton point destructeur dans la figure, tu en aurais été incapable, et heureusement car tu aurais été le premier à regretter".

Surpris, mais rassuré par cette réaction, Adrien pris la jeune fille dans ses bras en lui répétant encore et encore à quel point il l'aimait. Il avait eu bien trop peur de ne plus jamais la revoir, de ne plus pouvoir l'embrasser ou la prendre dans ses bras. Être séparé d'elle, c'était impossible pour lui. Jamais il ne l'accepterait.

"Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore une fois, tu es l'amour de ma vie Marinette. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

La jeune fille rougit instantanément mais hocha la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Adrien se mit face à elle et pris ses deux mains dans les siennes.

"Si je te le demandais, là, maintenant, qu'est ce que tu dirais ?"

La jeune fille comprit aussitôt à quel point il avait été choqué, et à quel point il l'aimait. Elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion et tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Elle se serra contre lui avec toute la force qu'elle avait en sa possession et il fit de même en passant une main dans son dos, et l'autre sur sa taille. Il s'allongea au dessus d'elle et continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'aucun des deux n'aient plus d'air dans leurs poumons. Marinette reprit rapidement son souffle et lui murmura sa réponse.

"Oui, je te dirais oui..."

Voilà pour ce OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Au revoir et à bientôt les Miraculers ! Bisous à la vanille


End file.
